A client-server environment is a network architecture in which clients generally rely on servers for resources, such as files, databases, devices, processing power, etc. The World Wide Web and its associated web servers and web browsers are a typical example of a client-server environment using an existing underlying network (e.g., the Internet) for communications. Web browsers can be used to obtain and render pages of data, which are stored as a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents. Moreover, web browsers can have plugins, which are added programs that introduce new functionality to the browser program. Such plugins can employ shared objects, which can be read and written from within a given plugin of the browser (e.g., a multimedia player, which can render streaming media flows from one or more servers). Shared objects are typically used to read and store limited amounts of data on a user's computer or on a server. Local shared objects are similar to browser cookies and remote shared objects are similar to real-time data transfer devices. To use remote shared objects, a server, such as the Adobe® Flash® Media Server, is accessed.
Web browsers can provide a user with an option to use a private browsing mode that limits records of browsing history. This is distinct from a public browsing mode, where such limits may not be imposed, or be imposed to a lesser extent. In addition, web browsers can provide an application programming interface (API) that permits browsers to advise plugins of a private browsing mode.